


Talking Points and Mixed Messages

by erykah101



Series: A Series of Improbable Events [35]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There'd been moments when she'd been ready to kill the pair of them. She thought for the millionth time that her life had been so much simpler before Joshua and Donnatella Lyman had crash landed into it. "</p><p>Lou may have arrived late but there's still plenty of party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Points and Mixed Messages

Lou sat at the bar nursing her third whiskey of the night. The TV overhead was showing Capitol Beat broadcasting live from the White House on the State of the Union. The President had finished only a few minutes before.

People around her at the party were already discussing the speech but Lou was keeping her thoughts to herself for the moment. She was still processing it. She liked to temper her commitment to the progressive cause with a healthy dash of cynicism but, truth was, Toby Ziegler never failed to move her with his words. She’d only met him once, for a few minutes, a brief handshake amongst a crowd, but she knew his style so well from his speeches. She knew exactly which bits of the speech had been his and not Sam Seaborn’s. Sam was an incredible, all be it flowery, writer but it was always Ziegler that broke through her cynicism and got to her. Not that she’d ever admit to it out loud.

“Lou?” Someone interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see Lloyd Russell taking the stool next to her. He ordered a brandy from the solicitous barman who’d instantly appeared.

“Good evening Senator.” She smiled.

He received his brandy and took an appreciative sip, then used the glass to gesture up at the screen.

“What did you think of it?” He asked.

“It was a strong performance that should take him well into a re-election year.” She replied, sounding professionally positive but deliberately saying very little. She knew that he’d hoped to challenge Bartlet himself for the nomination next time, but had been dissuaded by Josh Lyman.

He nodded thoughtfully.

“School uniforms were an odd choice.” He mused. “They’re gonna hit us on the Constitutionality of that.”

“There’s plenty of evidence that uniforms are a positive step for helping disadvantaged students.” Lou replied.

“And plenty of evidence that it won't play well at the polls.” He smiled ruefully.

Lou smiled tightly back.

Silence fell and they both looked up at the screen. Lou frowned.

“You think it’s possible that C.J. isn’t wearing pants right now?” She asked.

The image on the screen shifted from the panel discussion to b-roll showing shots from earlier. The President, his wife, Sam Seaborn, Toby Ziegler; talking, watching. There was a quick shot of Josh Lyman and his assistant walking into a nondescript building. He had his hand on her back and they were standing very close as he guided her through the door. Immediately it cut away to program idents.

Russell snorted and took another sip of his brandy. Lou looked over at him, her face a question. His look back was pointed.

“Surely you’ve heard the rumours?” He asked.

Of course she had.

“This town runs on gossip.” She said neutrally, moving to take a drink from her glass.

"I have a good source.” He stated. “My ex used to go out with him. She was pretty confident something’s going on with them.”

“With all due respect Senator.” Lou replied in a measured tone. “I’m not sure that many people would consider Mandy Hampton a credible source these days.”

He winced a little, then carried right on with his musing.

“But this Moss girl did appear out of nowhere. She’s young and beautiful. She doesn’t have any qualifications to speak of…”

“So half the town jumps straight to the conclusion that she has to be sleeping with him.” Lou mused back, a note of bitterness creeping into her voice now. “Of course you do. Heaven forbid we start by assuming that a woman got a position based on her merit.”

“That’s not what I meant…” Russell cut in quickly.

“It’s the reasoning I expect from Republicans,” She continued. “It always kills me a little when I hear it from Democrats.” She downed the last of her drink. “If you’ll excuse me, I think I need some air. Try not to read anything into that based on my gender.” 

She walked off.

\--

“Josh Lyman’s office.”

“Hi Donna. It’s Lou Thornton.”

"Oh hi Lou. Josh isn’t available right now.”

“That’s okay, I was calling for you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, I wanted to thank you for sweet talking O’Hare.”

“Oh, well, thank you. It was nothing really.”

“Well it was a great help to our campaign to have him on side.”

“Anytime.”

\--

"Josh Lyman's office."

“Hey Donna, it’s Lou.”

“Hey Lou.”

“I was wondering if…”

"That rumour isn’t true. Josh was here in the office that whole time.” 

“Heh. That wasn’t what I was calling about.”

“In that case, what can I do for you..?”

\--

Lou was only half listening to the news as she made up some pancakes for breakfast.

In the absence of anything new, they’d been repeating the same information for hours now. Three dead in the bombing.

Leaving the pan for a moment, she went to the refrigerator to take out a bottle of orange juice.

"We can now confirm that amongst the injured is White House aide Donnatella Moss…”

Lou shut the refrigerator door and focused on the screen, the orange juice in her hand momentarily forgotten.

\--

“She's not coming in with any kind of national security experience.” The journalist pointed out.

“The president has a flock of national security professionals prepared to address his questions and the chief of staff's.” Toby replied from the podium.

Lou, on her couch in her apartment, winced hard.

It was only his first briefing but it was an important one, on an important day, with the just announced changeover from Leo McGarry to C.J. Cregg, and it wasn’t going well. He didn’t look comfortable up there and the press pool was obviously sensing blood in the water.

Still though, he did have a certain something. A certain quality.

“But we’re about to stage a military action…” The journalist began.

“Yeah, a military incursion into the most entrenched conflict on the planet. C.J. Cregg's not the only one working without a net.” Toby cut in.

Lou sat up straighter, wide eyed.

“We're confident…” Toby tried to continue.

"You just said that nobody has experience with this kind of military incursion.” The journalist cut in this time to point out.

"The Pentagon has experience, as do the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the NSC. But in the event they all lose their way, the president can always send C.J. Cregg to Ramallah to swat at suicide bombers with her purse.”

Even as one part of her brain was thinking that, if she was C.J. she’d be swatting him with that very purse right now for such a stupid mistake, Lou had to clamp her hand over her mouth to control her bark of incredulous laughter.

He was so very bad at the job. Incredibly, appallingly awful. But, as the briefing ended and she turned off the TV, she was still laughing.

\--

Lou was sat on the couch in her apartment reading an article on the New York Times website about the impact of the internet on modern politics when her phone beeped to indicate a text message.

_Matt Santos announcing._

Lou put the laptop onto the coffee table and picked up her coffee mug before sitting back and tucking her feet up underneath her. Holding the mug aloft to keep it steady, she reached underneath her and dug the TV remote out from where it had wound up between the cushions. She used it to turn on the TV.

“...gives us the courage to take on our greatest challenges to move forward together. We live in cynical times. I know that. But hope is not up for debate. There is such a thing as false science. There's such a thing as false promises. I am sure that I'll have my share of false starts in this campaign but there is no such thing as false hope. There is only hope. And with your help and your hard work and the hopes of good people all across this land I hereby announce my candidacy for president of these United States.”

Santos finished on a high and the camera cut from him to pan across the crowd. Lou sat up as she recognised a familiar face.

"Now isn’t that interesting." She said out loud.

\--

Lou sat in the chair looking up at the ceiling as the make-up artist deftly applied powder to her face.

The woman finished and Lou relaxed. She wasn’t due on air for another ten minutes or so. Her eyes flicked over to the muted TV showing what was currently on.

Lou frowned as she realised she recognised the woman yelling at a man in a chicken suit.

The caption read: “Russell aide caught in cross-feathers”.

Lou’s mouth quirked into a smile.

“Russell aide?” She mused under her breath.

\--

"Are you sure?" Lou asked. “He really wanted _me_ to be there?”

“Absolutely.” The woman who’d identified herself as Ronna insisted. “He asked for you personally. We absolutely need Louise Thornton to be there, he said.”

“You know, I’m not sure I’m the right person…”

“Miss Thornton, he definitely wants you to come. Definitely.”

\--

“Is Donna around?” Lou asked.

Ronna looked up from the papers on her desk and frowned at her.

“I’m Ronna.” She said.

Lou opened her mouth, closed it and then tried again.

“I meant Donna Moss. Does she have a desk around here somewhere?” She gestured generally around at the busy mess of people, boxes and desks that was the newly set up campaign HQ.

“Um, I don’t think she’s on staff.” Ronna had looked back at the papers and was shuffling through them distractedly but she was still frowning as she thought about it. “She was Russell’s spokesperson, right?”

“Yeah.” Lou said as she leant casually on the edge of the desk.

“Yeah, she came in for an interview but Josh didn’t hire her.”

“Did he say why?” Lou asked.

Ronna put her hand over her mouth as she snorted a laugh.

“He’s not a big sharer about those kind of decisions.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Lou dead panned. “Do you have her resume on file?”

“Um, I think Josh still has a hard copy, but it’ll be on the network somewhere as well. I’ll…”

The phone on the desk rang and Ronna looked at her apologetically, then turned to pick it up.

Lou wandered back to her office and flopped herself down into the chair.

A knock on the door made her look up. Leo McGarry was standing in the open doorway. They’d been briefly introduced earlier but he was last person she’d expected to be at her door today. She got to her feet.

"Mr McGarry! How can I help you?” She asked.

“Oh Leo please.” He replied dismissively. “Did I hear you asking about Donna Moss?”

“Yeah.” Lou said. “I was expecting her to have transferred over here after the convention. I figured we could use her on the communications team.”

“Good idea.” Leo agreed.

"Do you know why Josh didn't hire her?" She asked.

Leo came further into the room and closed the door.

“They had a falling out when she left the White House.” He confided.

“Something serious enough for him not to hire her?” Lou asked.

“I didn’t think so.” He looked at her steadily. “She’s good. She’d be a good addition to the team.”

“I agree… but I’m already stepping on Josh’s toes here. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy doing that. Frankly, I think he needs it if we’re gonna have a snowball’s chance in hell of getting you and Santos elected, but if there’s some good reason why he didn’t hire her then I don’t want to blow my powder on it.”

Leo was looking at her, assessing.

“Did you see her assessment of Santos before the convention?” He asked.

“The one where she listed all his flaws in blistering detail?” She smiled. “Yeah.” The smile fell. “You think that’s why?”

“One of his justifications.” He replied, a slight smirk teasing at the edges of his mouth.

“Well that’s stupid.” Lou stated. “It was through but it was fair. It’s not as if she said anything that isn’t already public domain and wouldn’t come up anyway. It’s exactly the sort of thing that we need to know so we can craft a message to counter it.”

Leo was outright smiling now.

He pulled out his phone, pushed some buttons, grabbed a pad of post-its and copied down a number. He ripped the sheet off and handed it to Lou.

“What’s this?” She asked.

“Donna Moss’s cell number.” He replied. “He won't like it, but I say… feel free to step.”

\--

“Hi.”

Lou looked up and smiled.

“Hey Donna.” She gestured at the seat next to her. “Thanks for meeting me.”

Donna sat down. Around them the coffee shop was full and noisy.

“Congratulations.” Donna said effusively. “The internet’s abuzz about your new job.”

“They’re more excited about me than that British guy winning the Apprentice?” Lou asked sceptically.

“Well,” Donna shrugged . “In some places they are.” She gave a twisted, apologetic smile. “Mostly politics blogs.”

Lou snorted and smiled.

"I hear you're in the market for a job yourself.” She said.

Donna shrugged.

“Not exactly.” She said coolly. “I’m working in the VP’s office right now.”

“I think we can do better than that.” Lou replied.

“Lou…” Donna began, biting her lip.

“You wouldn’t be working for Josh.” Lou cut in firmly. “You’d be working for me.”

“I can’t.” Donna replied, shaking her head.

“Look, I need someone to do mid-west press. It’s a mess down there and I need someone to whip them into shape.” Lou persisted.

Donna looked at her, obviously tempted but still wary.

“I can’t.” She said again. “It’s complicated.”

“Complicated enough that you’d turn me down for a going nowhere job at the VP’s office that won't last a year?” She scoffed.

Donna sighed and dipped her head thoughtfully.

“You’d be working for me.” Lou reiterated.

Donna straightened her shoulders, obviously having come to a decision. Her head came up and she looked at Lou.

“Okay.” She agreed, and smiled.

\--

The Santos staff clustered around the TV.

They’d only just gotten off the plane and into their suite at the hotel when Josh had taken a phone call from Leo that obviously upset him. He’d demanded that someone turn on a TV set right away, and then yelled for it when people didn’t jump fast enough.

Lou looked over at him as they watched the President address the nation about the leak story, about Toby Ziegler being the leak, and saw that his face had gone ashen and a muscle worked frantically in his clenched jaw.

She knew she’d been hard on him lately, because he needed it to get the campaign working properly. Just today she’d gotten him to fire half the staff. She couldn’t regret that because it was the right thing to do.

But she also knew that Toby was his friend and, as she watched his fists clench and saw a sheen of unshed tears in his eyes, she realised how much he cared about his friends.

For a moment she doubted her plan. People often spoke of Josh as a cold, political animal – an ironclad son of a bitch - but after the few weeks she’d spent with him now, she was starting to think that they were wrong.

Abruptly, before the President had stopped speaking, he turned and left the suite. She didn’t follow him but, for just a moment, she wanted to.

\--

Lou walked into the hotel suite to find Donna crying. She paused in the doorway unsure of what to do. She didn’t have many female friends and this scenario was pretty much her worst nightmare.

She was about to walk out again when Donna looked up.

She immediately rubbed a hand over her eyes and sat up straighter.

"I’m sorry." She stated. "I…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Lou said as she came into the room.

She went over to the table where her computer was set up, still watching Donna from the corner of her eye. The other woman was pulling herself together with some effort.

“Look, we’ve basically done all we can for tonight.” Lou surprised herself by saying. “What say we hit the bar for a nightcap?”

Donna looked at her with a surprised look on her face.

“Um. Okay.” She agreed.

\--

Donna clutched her glass and rocked back on the barstool, laughing.

“And then the Senator turned,” Lou continued. “Walked backward three paces, and fell clean off the stage!”

Donna laughed even harder.

"Thankfully, nothing was broken, except his ego.”

“Did he listen to you after that?” Donna asked.

Lou nodded solemnly.

“He even took to calling me ma’am.” She grinned as Donna laughed again.

A comfortable silence fell as they both drank. Donna looked down at her drink, pulled a thoughtful face, then looked up.

“About earlier…” She began.

“Don’t worry about it.” Lou cut in. “Seriously.”

Donna nodded and lowered her head.

Lou took a deep breath and plunged in.

“Unless you er, want to talk about it…”

Donna met her eyes.

“No.” She said shaking her head. “It’s only…” She shut her mouth with a snap. “No, it’s fine. Everything’s fine.” She said breezily.

“Donna…” Lou began.

“Why did you bring me up to the main campaign?” Donna cut in directly.

Lou blew out a breath and fixed her gaze on Donna.

“We needed a spokesperson who could intelligently undermine Vinick but look like an angel while doing it.” She stated bluntly.

Donna laughed.

“And I seemed like the right person for the job?” She asked.

“Frankly… Yes.”

“But you didn’t tell Josh beforehand?”

“I don’t work for Josh.” Lou said. “I work for the Congressman.” She finished her drink and gestured at the bartender for a refill. “I work in his best interests.”

Donna gazed at her glass thoughtfully again.

“Truth is,” Lou said after the bartender had gone. Donna looked up again. “The last guy sucked at it.” She confided. “I just used this as an excuse to get you up there.”

Donna seemed genuinely surprised.

Lou leant forward.

“We’ve got an uphill struggle ahead of us if we’re gonna get the congressman elected. Vinick’s been getting the better of us too many times. This campaign’s been playing defence for too long. We need to take the fight to him, but Josh… he keeps pulling his punches. You didn’t do that on the Russell campaign. You told it like it was. We need some of that.”

"Josh doesn't want to do that?" Donna frowned.

“Strange huh?” Lou smiled as she leant back. “Bartlet’s pit bull wants to play this all nicey nice.”

“That’s not strange at all.” Donna smiled wryly. “You have to, _get_ Josh.” She said, then choked on a laugh.

"That's why you're perfect for this." Lou said and Donna looked at her curiously. “The kids we’ve got here, they don’t get him. Most of them are scared of him.”

“He’s not that scary.” Donna replied. “Not when you get to know him.”

“He’s not letting any of us get to know him.” Lou replied.

It was Donna’s turn to sigh.

"He isn't behaving like himself right now." She said sadly. "He's… I guess he’s…” She tailed off.

“Look, Donna, I don’t need you to make excuses for him or spill any confidences about what happened between you two.” Lou stated. “I don’t need you guys to be best buds. I just need you to be the spokesperson we need right now.”

“I can do that.” Donna replied meeting her gaze steadily.

"Good." Lou smiled.

There was a commotion in the lobby, beyond the bar, and the two women turned to see Josh, the Congressman and their entourage come into the hotel. The staffers scattered as Santos carried on walking towards the elevators but Josh stopped abruptly and looked towards them in the bar. His eyebrows raised as he took in the sight of them on bar stools with glasses in their hands.

Lou raised her glass to toast him. For a moment it looked as if he was thinking of coming over to join them. From the corner of her eye she saw Donna look down at the floor. The Congressman called his name and Josh turned towards him. His gaze flicked back to the bar, but then he followed the congressman into the elevator.

Lou looked back to Donna, who was now looking pensively at her drink.

Before Lou had a chance to say anything, her phone went off with a message from Otto. He had a new draft of the speech for her to look at. He wanted her to come to his hotel room.

Lou smiled at the screen, asked Donna to excuse her, eased herself off the barstool and walked out into the lobby.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Josh standing there.

“Hi.” He said, surprised. “You leaving?” His voice rose a little strangely at the end.

“Yeah.” She replied. “But Donna’s still in the bar.”

“Right.” He said, looking uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. He was still in the elevator.

Lou looked at him, both amused and surprised. She’d not seen this side to Josh before.

He looked warily out around the edge of the door towards the bar and it was an action so comical that Lou laughed out loud. He turned to her in surprise.

“Get out of the elevator and go into the damned bar.” She ordered.

Momentarily shocked, he did as he was told. He made it just inside the frosted glass doorway before stopping abruptly.

Lou shook her head in disbelief.

She was about to try ordering him again, when he finally moved of his own accord. She watched as he warily approached Donna, who was intently reading her phone screen. He said something and her head snapped up. He said something else and Donna shrugged and gestured at the barstool Lou had left. She went back to tapping at her phone.

Gingerly he sat down and spoke to the bartender for a moment.

Lou knew she should leave but instead she lingered, watching them.

Despite trying to look disinterested, Donna had half turned towards him and, despite trying to look casual, everything in his body language was focused on her. 

He spoke again as he took a sip of his beer and a laugh burst from Donna, but then she immediately rolled her eyes, as if to deny that she’d found whatever it was funny. Whatever he’d said, it had broken the ice and they started tentatively talking.

Suddenly Lou felt weird for watching them. As if to underline it, her phone beeped.

“Damn.” She said and, turning, she pushed the button to call the elevator back.

\--

Lou didn’t deliberately start watching them after that night, but they were hard to miss.

They were still awkward but, as the days went by, they starting doing this… thing. From the outside it looked like telepathy. Josh would start calling for something and Donna would be handing it to him before he’d even finished the thought out loud. They finished each others sentences sometimes. Even over speaker phones, they raced ahead on subjects, whilst everyone else just tried to keep up with the conversation.

Whatever the hell was going on with them, Lou definitely didn’t mind. With the addition of Donna onto the team it was as if a final piece had fallen into place. The campaign was starting to click and it was beginning to be reflected in the polls.

While Josh was still all business, mostly back at HQ, the rest of them, out on the road, were gathering in the hotel bars after they were done for the night. Discussions started out focused on the campaign but soon they were drifting off on tangents as they all got to know each other. Donna was an important factor in that. She was always in the centre of it, providing an ear to those with problems and bringing her knowledge of campaigns past into the situation with a laid back humour that drew people to her.

Lou noticed though that, even though she often told candid stories about everyone in the Bartlet administration, she always turned it and praised them by the end. She never let anyone think less of any of them, even when the story was about how they’d screwed something up.

That was especially true when it came to Josh. She always emphasised what a great boss he was, and sometimes she even looked a little surprised as she remembered something new to enthusiastically tell. If anyone had a bad word to say about him, at the end of a long day, she always seemed to have the perfect story to tell to win them back over to his side.

The same was true when it came to Toby Ziegler. Just once a staffer had started in on him and the leak. She’d let him mouth off about Toby being a traitor and a disgrace to the party, before finally turning to him and telling him how much Toby Ziegler loved pie. Everyone had frozen and stared at her. She continued that he loves the fact that babies come with hats.

“He can name all the punctuation marks from memory.” She’d said. “He can bounce a ball against a wall for hours until he comes up with an idea so brilliant it’ll knock your socks off. He’s beaten the President at chess, several times. He, with no fanfare for himself, organised a funeral at Arlington for a homeless veteran he’d never even met. He’s written two inaugurals and a bushel of State of the Unions. He’s responsible for more good governance than you’ll ever know… and he made one choice that he shouldn’t have done. A choice he made because he wanted to save the lives of American heroes, who were facing certain death. Until you’ve proven to me that you’re at least one tenth of the patriot, one tenth of the _man_ that Toby Ziegler is, then don’t ever call him a traitor in my presence again.”

\--

For his part, Josh would look at Donna sometimes as if he’d never seen her before. She’d be assessing the situation, or offering an idea, and he’d get this strange look on his face. They didn’t always agree, but it was clear that he was intently listening to her whenever she spoke.

And it was as if the act of listening to her made him listen to everyone else more. He was still crazy and highly strung, but, with every day that passed, he was acting more and more like the leader of a cohesive team. a

\--

Lou was so tired that she was seeing double but now that she was in her seat on the plane with her eyes closed, she just couldn’t quite drop off.

A faint noise caused her to open her eyes and, across the cabin, way over as far from everyone as he could get, she saw Josh holding his phone to his ear. The light of his laptop screen was harsh in the semi-darkness. He was speaking too quietly for her to hear him.

Lou rolled her eyes. Could he never shut it off and crash like a normal person?! Who the hell was even up at this time for him to talk to?

“Donna.” He suddenly said, his voice loud enough to carry. “I think we’ve agreed on the situation.”

Oh yeah, Lou thought. She closed her eyes again. He always seemed to be on the phone to Donna these days. He was talking quietly again and Lou shut it out. She finally drifted off to sleep.

\--

There was a whisper going round the room. The amusement in the air was palpable.

At first Lou put it down to high spirits amongst the kiddies on their first big Election Day, but then she saw Ronna and Edie flat out giggling.

“Okay.” She said as she joined them. “What’s going on? Did you find Donna?”

They looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

Lou raised her eyebrows at them and Ronna sobered up.

“She was with Josh.” She told her in a tone that suggested she was desperately trying to sound professional.

She might have gotten away with it if Edie hadn’t snorted a laugh, setting her off again.

“Is there something I need to know?” Lou asked.

The women looked at each other, then back at her.

“Not strictly,” Edie said. “No.”

“Is it something I’d want to know?” Lou added.

Both women shifted uncomfortably and looked like they were thinking about it. Lou looked back at them with an expression somewhere between curious and utterly exasperated.

“We think her and Josh were having sex.” Edie broke first, leaning forward to say it with some belated discretion.

Lou did a double take.

“On Election Day? In the middle of the day, on Election Day?” She asked incredulously. Then she laughed. “Of course they are!” She stated. “When else would those two finally choose to get jiggy with it?!”

Ronna and Edie started laughing again.

Lou turned at the sound of Donna’s name coming from the TV behind her. Donna’s smiling face appeared on the screen. She looked, Lou thought, really cheerful.

\--

“Sam Seaborn!” Lou exclaimed as she walked in and saw him in the main office.

“Why Miss Thornton, you look positively radiant.” He said with exaggerated gallantry as he turned and saw her.

“Still full of shit I see.” She replied dryly.

He smiled disarmingly.

“Hey Lou, how you doing?” He said warmly.

“Not bad.” She replied with a smile. “He talked you into it too then.”

“Railroaded more like.” Sam smiled.

Lou laughed.

“Where is our Lord and master?” She’d already noticed that his office was empty.

“Ah.” Sam replied. “He’s not here.”

“That’s a first.” She commented wryly. “Did you, with your years of bizarrely devoted friendship, actually manage to get him to go home to sleep?”

“Not exactly.” It was Sam’s turn to be wry. “He’s gone to Hawaii.”

“What?”

He might as well have just announced that aliens had landed in Times Square.

“For two weeks.” Sam added.

Lou gaped at him for a moment.

“I am genuinely impressed by your powers of persuasion.” She said.

“You’re a little turned on right now, aren’t you?” He grinned.

“I’m genuinely not.” She replied earnestly.

“Sam?” Amy came out of one of the side offices. “I can’t seem to get hold of Donna. She’s not answering her phone.”

“Ah.” Sam looked sheepish.

“What?” Amy asked flatly.

“She’s gone on vacation.” He replied.

Lou started laughing as she put two and two together. She caught Sam’s eye and he started laughing too as he realised that she’d figured it out.

“What’s so funny?” Amy asked, looking at them like they were insane. “What’s going on? Stop laughing and tell me what’s going on…”

\--

"You wanted to see me?" Lou asked as she walked into Josh's office.

“Er, yeah.” Josh looked nervous. “Can you close the door.”

She frowned at him as she did that, before coming over to flop down into the chair opposite him.

“What’s up?” She asked.

He shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the pen he was playing with between both hands.

“This is, a little delicate and, believe me, I fully appreciate the irony in this situation,” He began in a rush.

“You know I still have no idea what you’re talking about right?” She smiled ruefully.

He took a deep breath and looked up at her.

“We’re having Otto as Lead Speechwriter, obviously with _a_ _lot_ of input from Sam.” He said.

“Yeah, we agreed on that yesterday.” She replied, still unsure about where this was going.

“That means he’ll be reporting directly to you.” Josh stated.

“Yeah. And..?” She prompted.

“Yeah well er… it’s, um… probably not the best idea for a boss and an, er, subordinate to be, you know… involved.”

Lou just about managed not to burst out laughing.

“Josh… are you blushing?” She asked in a mocking tone.

“Lou.” He chastised wearily, still looking very uncomfortable.

“I get it.” She replied seriously, although a smile still lingered at the corners of her mouth. “It was campaign stress relief, not true love.”

"He knows that?" He asked seriously. “It’s not gonna be a problem?”

"It’s not gonna be a problem.” She insisted.

He blew out a long breath, relaxed back in his chair and smiled a relieved smile.

“Was that all?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He admitted, looking uncomfortable again.

“Okay then.” She said as she stood up and headed for the door.

She paused as she got there and turned back.

“Oh, I heard that Donna took the job as the First Lady’s Chief of Staff.”

“Yeah.” He said, shifting forward again.

“So she won't be working for you then.” Lou said, keeping a straight face.

He’d started playing with the pen again.

“No.” He said.

Lou half-smiled and nodded knowingly. He smiled nervously back at her. She turned and left, grinning now.

From behind her she heard him mutter something about Leo never having this problem.

\--

Lou shifted a little nervously before pressing the buzzer. She glanced around the street again to double check that there were no reporters hiding in the bushes and that no one had seen her arrive.

“Hello?” The male voice queried through the entry system.

“Um, it’s Lou Thornton. I wondered if I could come in and speak to you?”

“I have nothing to say.” Came the terse reply.

“Wait!” She said urgently. “I think it would be useful for us to have a conversation. Isn’t this what you would do in my place?”

There was silence for a long moment, then the door was buzzed open and she went swiftly inside.

Lou tapped briskly on the apartment door and it was opened instantly.

In person, Toby Ziegler was exactly as she expected him to be. Perhaps a little more casually dressed because she’d seen him on TV so many times in a suit. He looked at her blandly and made no move to let her inside.

Lou held up the brown bag she’d brought with her.

“I brought pie.” She said.

“What?” He frowned as he asked.

“Donna mentioned that you like pie.” She replied.

He inclined his head and regarded her with a hawkish look of assessment.

“What kind of pie?” He asked.

"Peach crisp.” She replied.

“An unusual choice.” His tense posture relaxed a little. “Most people might go with the safer apple option in this situation.”

“I figured I’d bet on a long shot.” She stated.

He looked at her for a moment longer, then stood back to let her in.

“I don’t know what you think we have to talk about.” He said as he closed the door.

She took a deep breath.

“I wanted to know what you were planning to do now.”

“Are you here to offer me a job?” He scoffed.

She sent him a twisted smile. They both knew that wasn’t happening.

“The press are still obviously very interested in Bartlet pardoning you and I wanted to know what you might say to them about that.” She wandered casually towards the kitchen and put down the brown bag.

"I haven’t said anything. I won't _be_ saying anything.” He replied.

“That’s exactly what I was expecting you would say.” She pulled the pie out of the bag and put it on the counter. “Fork?”

“It’s the best option.” He said, coming over to join her. He retrieved a fork from a drawer.

“I’d actually prefer it if you did make a statement.” She leant sideways against the edge of the counter.

“Did Josh send you over here?” He asked, meeting her eyes.

She held his gaze steadily.

“No. He doesn’t know I’m here.”

Toby snorted a single laugh.

“Going behind his back already?” He asked. “You’ve been in the building a week, you should save that for the second year at least.”

“Are you going to try the pie?” She asked casually.

He raised the fork. She didn’t move aside, so he had to lean slightly past her to reach it. He cut a small section and raised it to his mouth. An appreciative look appeared on his face.

Lou grinned.

“Good pie, right?” She asked.

He nodded, and went for another forkful. She stopped his hand by placing her own on top of his.

“A statement.” She said and their eyes met again. “Something simple, uncontroversial. A little penance, some gratitude.”

"You want to blow it up again?" He asked incredulously. “Just as it’s all dying down?”

“You’re a stick they’re gonna use to beat Josh with.” She said. “I know he was in contact with you during the campaign. It’s understandable. You’re friends, and we’re lucky you got away with it. You’re still a bomb underneath him, and it’s my job to defuse it.”

His face was unreadable as he looked back at her, but she saw a flicker of something in his eyes.

“Can I have my pie now?” He asked and she released his hand.

Their eyes stayed on each other as he raised the fork to his mouth. He stopped before it quite got there and turned it around to offer it to her instead.

Lou leant forward and ate the proffered forkful, not taking her eyes off his the whole time. A little shiver of electricity passed between them. They were both surprised by it. She leant back.

“Will you be wanting approval of this statement?” He asked.

"I think the guy who found a typo in the Constitution can work out what to say on his own." She replied with a wry smile.

He inclined his head and smiled back.

“I don’t suppose…” He stopped, then began again. “Would you like to have dinner, with me, sometime?” He asked.

“I think we both know that us going out on date would be a bad idea right now.” She replied, a note of regret obvious in her voice.

“Yeah.” He said, drawing out the syllables, the regret in his voice too.

“I’d better go.” She said, and she was already moving.

“Yeah.” He said again. “Can’t risk anyone seeing you here.” It wasn’t said bitterly, but full of regret.

Lou stopped in her tracks and looked back him.

“It won't be like this forever.” She said softly.

“It’ll just feel like it.” He replied with total resignation, and a small shrug.

Lou didn’t know what to say. She really wasn’t good at emotional scenes, but she remembered Josh’s face when he found out about the leak and Donna's put down of the staffer several months ago rang in her ears.

“Your friends do care about you.” She said.

He met her eyes and, even though he said nothing, the sadness she saw there was in danger of melting even her stoical heart.

“Enjoy the pie.” She said quickly and left.

\--

It was Donna's idea.

Although, to be fair, it had been Lou who’d brought the tequila, so she felt she did bare some responsibility, not just for the text messages, but also for the First Lady standing on the couch barefoot singing Mustang Sally.

But it had been Donna, when she’d caught C.J. texting Danny, who’d suggested that everyone text their other half to tell them they loved them.

It had been an odd moment for Lou; realising that everyone else here had someone to text. She’d always been proud of her independence. She most definitely did not _need_ a man. She didn’t have any conscious desire to be coupled up, and she was pretty sure that she’d never really had an unconscious one either.

But that didn’t explain why the first person she thought of when Donna suggested it was Toby Ziegler.

She’d met him once for christ’s sake, even though she had admired his writing for years. He was literate and interesting, but she was surrounded by literate, interesting and, frankly young, men. Yeah, they’d had a moment, but...

The statement she’d asked him to make, and the passage of a few months, had made a bit of difference to his social status. He was now just about not enough of a pariah for him to be with Josh on his stag night. He probably didn’t know that Josh had fought the Secret Service to get him allowed into the wedding. If it had been on any kind of government property then there would have been no way, so Josh had made sure that it wasn’t.

She only had Toby’s number in her phone because she synced it with her computer, and she put everyone’s number into her computer contacts out of habit. You never knew who it might come in handy to be able to phone someday.

So there she stood, on the edge of a group of drunk, giggling, texting women, holding her phone, unsure for the first time in years. She closed her eyes and winced hard, then determinedly opened them and began typing.

// See you at the wedding. Lou. //

That was innocuous enough, surely. He’d get it when all the other guys were getting love messages, but, still…

She shook her head, kicked herself and pushed send.

Damned tequila.

She picked up the bottle and started re-filling everyone’s glasses.

\--

Lou wasn’t big on weddings, especially not ones as huge and overblown as Josh and Donna’s.

It wasn’t made any better by the fifteen minutes she’d had to spend helping C.J. trying to stop Donna’s dad from freaking out before walking his daughter down the aisle. He’d seen Sting in the crowd and temporarily lost it. Who the hell had invited Sting anyway..?

Thankfully Donna hadn’t wanted her as a bridesmaid. The mere thought of taffeta brought her out in hives.

Then there was the matter of Toby. She’d seen him around the place a few times but hadn’t approached him. It was stupid. She felt nervous. She didn’t do nervous.

Yeah, she liked him. No way could she date him. Even without the headlines, she wasn’t really a dater. She didn’t have time to date. So what could she do? It only left one option. She could screw him out of her system.

It could still come out as a juicy little scandal, but, apart from a photographer from Hello, this was just about the most press free situation they’d ever be in.

Of course, she’d have to prise him out from his hiding place behind the gigantic vases of flowers.

Looking up from the buffet table, she saw Donna furtively slipping through a side door. As she looked up from there, she noticed for the first time that there was some kind of gallery at this end of the hall.

Lou smiled. Seemed like she wasn't only one with plans to slip away from the party.

She was looking around for Toby again, and had just spotted him, when Sam came bounding over.

“Hey. Have you seen Josh and Donna?” He asked. “His mom is looking for them.”

Lou gestured upwards and Sam’s gaze followed her hand.

“Oh!” He said.

“I don’t think they’ll want to be disturbed for a while.” She replied.

“No.” He grinned. “I don’t suppose they will. Excuse me, there’s someone I need to go see.”

He rushed off and Lou focused back in the direction of Toby.

\--

“Hey.”

Lou looked over her shoulder to see Donna standing in the doorway of her office.

“Hey yourself.” She smiled. “Sorry, can’t really talk right now. Josh is doing some thing in the Roosevelt room.”

“I know.” She smiled. “He’s roped me in too.”

Lou came out of the office and they walked together.

“Does that mean you know what it’s about?” Lou asked.

“Yes.” She said with a secretive smile. “But I’m looking forward to watching Josh explaining it.”

Sam joined them as they passed the lobby doors.

“Hey.” He smiled at Donna. “You going to this thing of Josh’s too?

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She replied.

Something in her tone made Sam stop abruptly in the middle of the corridor.

“Oh no.” He said. “Oh… No.”

“What?” Lou asked.

“Oh yes.” Donna grinned.

“What is it?” Lou asked, concerned now.

Sam and Donna stood there looking at each other. She was still grinning. He looked stricken.

“I’m feeling quite sick suddenly. I can’t today…” He tried to leave but Donna grabbed his arm.

“Come on, you enjoy it really.” She said.

"No, no, I don't..." He insisted.

“What are you two on about?” Lou tried again.

They arrived at the room to find the whole staff had gathered. Josh was standing with Margaret on the far side from them. She was clutching a pile of folders.

“Oh good, you’re just in time.” Josh said gleefully.

“I’m sick and I can’t today.” Sam piped up and tried to leave again.

“Sit down Sam.” Donna ordered, putting a firm hand on his shoulder, forcing him towards a chair.

Josh grinned at Donna, who grinned right back.

“What’s going on?” Lou asked, of Josh this time.

His grin grew broader.

“He’s actually going to do it, isn’t he?” Sam’s voice was muffled as he buried his head in his hands on the table.

Donna stroked his shoulder reassuringly.

Josh took a deep breath. Donna gave him a reassuring nod and smiled.

“Andrew Jackson, in the main foyer of his White House, had a big block of cheese...”Josh began.

Sam whimpered.

Lou incredulously listened to him give his speech and get Margaret to hand out the assignments. One by one the staffers complained about them.

Sam groaned again as he read his.

“I’m going to kill you in your sleep.” He told Josh, who grinned at him.

"Good luck getting past the Secret Service." He replied.

Lou finally got hers.

“Oh man!” She exclaimed. “Meditation for Mindfulness? Really?”

“They’re, randomly assigned.” Josh insisted.

Next to him Margaret shook her head to deny his words and mouthed clearly: “They’re not.”

\--

_23 rd July 2010_

_12:31pm_

Lou was sat at her desk in the West Wing answering an email when it happened.

The first thing that she was aware of was the blinding, overwhelming light. In the split second between that and the pressure, her body’s instinctive reaction bypassed her mind altogether. She ducked down in her seat and covered her head as the glass windows of her office exploded inwards. The laptop skittered across the desk and fell to the floor, hitting her knee on the way down. She didn’t hear her own scream of pain because the noise was still filling her ears.

It could have taken seconds or minutes for it to stop, she really didn’t know.

She raised her head only when she felt safe enough to do so and couldn’t believe her eyes. The office was, surprisingly, mostly intact, apart from the windows and the thick snaking crack that wound it’s way up the wall. Books and files had fallen from the shelves, shelves had fallen away from the wall and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. Realising that the same dust was filling the air, she clamped her hand over her nose and mouth and tried to limit her breathing.

Stumbling, pain ripping through her knee, she made her way out into the bullpen.

The same scene of destruction was replayed out here. The office was semi dark; light fittings hanging, broken and useless, from the ceiling. The glass of the dividing walls had shattered and it crunched under her feet. The walls themselves were a mass of twisted metal.

“Lou?” Bram called from somewhere behind her.

“Over here.” She called back and he emerged from the dust into her vision.

The beam of a powerful flashlight appeared and a secret service agent emerged from the gloom. His black suit was grey with dust and stark red blood dripped from a gash in his forehead. He paid no attention to it.

“Mr Howard, Miss Thornton, are you alright?” He demanded.

“Fine.” Bram replied.

“Okay, I think.” Lou added.

“Good.” He said. “Come with me.”

He led them through a landscape that should have been familiar but seemed alien. Sirens began to wail in the background.

They found Margaret in the corridor, looking dazed but unharmed, and brought her along with them.

The agent led them into the President’s secretaries office, which was empty.

The door to the Oval Office was open and they heard the sound of an argument. Lou abandoned protocol and went straight in.

The President was resisting two secret service agents and Ronna was yelling at somebody, possibly everybody. This office seemed to be the least affected but thin cracks were still visible in the walls, books had fallen off the shelves and the all pervasive dust was here too.

“What the hell are you still doing in the building?!” Lou demanded of Santos.

Everyone shut up and turned to her as she spoke.

“Lou!” Santos exclaimed, relief evident on his face. He smiled as he saw Bram and Margaret too, but it disappeared an instant later. “Josh?” He asked desperately.

“Mr President, Mr and Mrs Lyman are in her office in the East Wing.” He was informed by Ron Butterfield, who came striding into the room behind Lou.

“They’re safe?”

“They’re fine, but we can’t evacuate them until after we’ve gotten _you_ out of the building!”

The President finally agreed to go.

More of the staff had now been gathered by the secret service agents into the outer office. They were escorted out after the President; out of the building and across the lawn towards waiting helicopters.

The pain in her knee hit Lou again as they walked and she fell to the ground. Bram and Lester immediately came to her aid.

It was only when they looked back at the building, as the helicopter was taking off, that they realised what had happened.

"Holy shit." Edie whispered in a tone filled with horror.

Lou broke off from looking at it when she realised that something else was wrong.

“Where’s Sam?” She asked.

\--

// Are you okay? //

// Busted knee, otherwise fine. //

// Good to know. //

// Thanks for asking. //

\--

“What are you doing?” Lou asked as she walked into Josh’s office. She leant on her crutch just inside the doorway.

Sat over on the couch in the corner, Josh looked up at her.

“Shinning my shoes.” He replied. “Not enough people shine their own shoes these days.”

He looked up at her, there was a deep sadness in his eyes, but he said nothing more. He went back to brushing determinedly at his shoe.

“You went for making it look exactly the same then?” She asked, looking around the office.

“There are subtle differences.” He replied and she knew he was talking about more than just the re-decorated office. “Are you settling alright back into yours?” He asked.

“They fixed the heating system.” She replied with a wry smile.

“All worth it then.” He joked darkly.

“Yeah.” She breathed, not laughing.

\--

Margaret wasn’t at her desk, but the door to Josh’s office was open, so Lou went straight in.

She came up short when she saw Josh and Donna standing in the middle of the office in each other's arms. It was an embrace of comfort, not passion, but somehow that felt even worse to walk in on.

They hadn’t noticed her, so she quietly backed out.

She met Amy heading towards the office as she left.

“Josh in?” She asked.

“He’s busy.” She replied. “Have you spoken to Greaves about 486?” She asked as she led her away.

\--

"And then the Senator said, I only have one with me because my wife keeps the other one in a vase at home.”

Lou laughed so hard that she fell over sideways, nearly spilling her beer. At the last moment, she held the bottle aloft, saving it.

Donna put her head back against the desk, laughing too, both at Sam’s story and Lou’s reaction.

Sam was sat opposite them with his back to the couch and he smiled at them both.

“What’s going on?” Josh’s voice asked from the doorway of the office and they all looked up at him.

"We're celebrating a good day’s work.” Sam informed him.

“Has it caused all the chairs to stop working?” He asked with a smile.

“It’s comfy down here.” Donna said. “You should join us.”

He looked skeptical. She reached into the cooler and pulled out a bottle, which she held up to him. He was still looking skeptical but he took it and manoeuvred his way down to the floor to sit beside Sam.

“I’m sure this sort of thing used to be easier.” He commented and took a swig of the beer.

“The sitting, drinking or having good days?” Lou asked. She’d righted herself and was now sitting cross legged with her beer held between her hands in her lap.

“Oh, he’s never been good at the drinking.” Donna said. Josh narrowed his eyes at her and, as she raised her beer bottle to her lips, she sent him a naughty look over the top.

“I will admit that, these days, I do prefer a more comfortable chair.” Josh said.

“Well padded, adjustable, preferably heated.” Sam agreed.

Josh made an agreeing noise, held his bottle out and Sam chinked his against it.

Lou shook her head.

“What are you all doing on the floor?” Amy’s voice from the doorway now. Again, they all looked up.

“We’re considering a new platform of disdain for chairs.” Josh told her.

“They’re overrated.” Donna said flippantly.

“Unnecessary expenditure.” Lou agreed.

“I’m not in favour of the motion.” Josh pointed out.

“I’m undecided.” Sam added thoughtfully. “But open to persuasion.”

“You’re all fucking weird.” Amy said flatly.

Donna reached for the cooler, pulled a bottle out and held it up for her.

Amy took it, then stepped over Josh and Donna’s outstretched legs to come and sit down next to Lou.

\--

Lou was heading back to her office when she spotted Josh and Donna hurrying away from the bullpen.

She nearly called after them but then she saw them head through the door towards the basement. Josh looked over his shoulder before he went through, as if to check that no one had seen them.

Lou backed up so she was out of his eye line, hiding in the shadows behind a pillar. She smiled.

Donna had been out on the road for a week, campaigning with the First Lady. Josh had been climbing the walls during that time. She was fine with whatever worked to calm him back down before the next round of exits.

“What’re you doing?”

Lou jumped and turned. Bram was standing behind her.

“Taking a break.” She covered.

"Behind a pillar, in the hallway?”

“Bit hectic in the bullpen.”

He must have bought it because he shrugged.

“Have you seen Josh?” He asked.

“No.” She lied smoothly.

\--

"Donna Lyman.”

“Donna, hi, I can’t seem to get hold of Josh.” Lou said.

“What are you calling me for?” Donna said tartly. “I’m not his keeper.”

"What's he done?" Lou asked.

“Just being an overbearing, arrogant ass. So, you know, the usual.”

“You married him.” Lou pointed out.

“And, well, right at this moment, I’m really not sure why I did that.” Donna replied snappily.

"I always assumed it was because he was good in bed. I mean, he’s always so dedicated to everything he does.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line and Lou wondered if she’d gone too far but then she heard Donna laugh.

“No comment.” She replied.

“Do you know where he is?” Lou asked.

“I last saw him in the middle of a field in Texas.” Donna sighed.

“Metaphorically or literally?” Lou smiled.

“Literally.” Donna replied. “I…”

“Mrs Lyman?” Lou heard a masculine voice ask in the background.

“Yes.” Donna answered them. “Can you hang on for a minute Lou…”

"Sure."

Lou kept the phone tucked between her shoulder and ear while she looked through some of the papers on her desk. Donna had obviously covered the phone somehow and she couldn't hear what the man was saying.

“What?” She clearly heard Donna ask, her voice full of confusion. Lou stopped shuffling papers and listened more closely. “How do you lose both of them?”

The man said something else but again Lou couldn’t hear it.

"Okay." Donna said in a strange, withdrawn tone. "Thank you." She said absently. "Lou?" She said into the phone.

“Yeah? What’s going on?”

“Josh and his secret service guy have disappeared.”

“What do you mean disappeared?” Lou asked, sitting up straighter.

“They can’t find them.” Donna’s tone was flat, disbelieving. “I left him in a field.” She said. “We had a big argument, and I left both of them in a field.” She echoed. “My car left without them, but they should have followed on behind…”

Lou was speechless, but then the moment was filled by Donna making a gasping, yelping noise.

“Donna?” Lou asked desperately. “Are you okay?”

“My water just broke.” Donna replied.

\--

“You all packed?” Lou asked.

Donna looked behind her and smiled.

“In the end, not that much to pack.” She replied. She looked around at her beautiful office with a look of awe on her face. “I never imagined that I’d be voluntarily giving this up.”

“How’s Josh coping with it?” Lou came over to sit in the chair opposite her.

“Badly.” She sighed. “I think he liked having me in summoning distance.” She smiled wryly, obviously not really meaning it.

“Second thoughts?”

"No." She stated confidently. "I just wish he understood why I’m doing it.”

“I’m the wrong person to be talking to on that score. I’m not sure if I understand why you’re you’re giving up on a promising career to go play mommy.”

“I’m not giving up.” Donna said firmly. “I just…” She broke off and looked thoughtfully into the air for a moment. “I’ve worked in the White House for thirteen years, and the only break I had was living in hotel rooms for a year.” She sighed. “I just want to see… real life, for a while.”

“I hear it’s vastly overrated.” Lou said dryly.

“I’ll report back to you when I find out.”

\--

“Well Jon…” Josh’s voice said from the TV in the green room.

Lou and Donna were sat on the couch with glasses of champagne in their hands and their feet up on the low coffee table, watching him get interviewed.

“He’s doing the thing again.” Donna observed.

“The cheesy grinning thing?” Lou asked.

“Yup.” She turned her head to Lou. “Didn’t you tell him not to do that?”

“I told him...” Lou said. “Annabeth told him… Edie told him…” 

Donna’s phone rang and she answered it.

“Donna Lyman.”

“He’s doing the cheesy grinning thing.” The female voice on the end of the line said.

“Hi C.J.” She replied not taking her eyes off the screen. “They’ve told him not to.”

“Well, when he comes off, smack him upside the head from me, will you?”

“Hand or purse?” Donna had a half smile on her face.

“I’ll leave that to your discretion.”

“Thanks C.J.” She smiled.

“And smooch Toby for me.”

“Will do.” 

They mutually disconnected.

A wave of laughter burst from the TV.

“Are they laughing with him, or at him?” Donna asked.

“With him, I think.” Lou replied.

“That’s a good sign.” She said.

“His grin’s still too cheesy.” A voice said from the right of them and they both turned their heads.

Donna rushed to her feet and tackled him into a hug.

“Toby!” She enthused.

He seemed more than a little surprised by the strength of her reaction but he still smiled and put his arms around her. She moved her head and gave him a firm kiss on the cheek.

“That’s from C.J.” She told him before she let him go.

He smiled a little broader and laughed. He looked over at Lou.

“Hi.” He said, the smile not quite gone.

Lou was standing now, holding her champagne glass in one hand and a pastry in the other.

“Hi.” She replied, trying to be cool. The pastry held awkwardly in midair might have ruined the effect a little. “Shouldn’t you be out there,” She pointed at the TV with the pastry. “Following the show.”

“I did most of my part when I wrote it.” He smiled. “I think they can handle the rest from there.”

“You go funny man.” Donna said, punching him lightly on the arm.

He looked at her with a puzzled frown/smile combination.

"How much champagne has she had?" He asked.

“Tons.” Donna replied airily.

“You seem like you’re enjoying yourself.” Lou said.

He looked back over at her.

“I genuinely am.” He said sincerely and their eyes met.

Wild applause came from the TV. The interview had ended. They looked away from each other.

"Where are you taking us to tonight Toby?” Donna asked.

“Since we haven’t seen each other in so long, I thought I’d cook.” He said, with a slight hint of nervousness.

Donna pretended pique.

“We come all the way to New York to see you and you won't even spring for a fancy dinner out for us?” Then she smiled. “That sounds wonderful. It’ll be great to get to see your new place.”

Lou wasn’t so sure. She’d been prepared for the four of them doing dinner on the town, but a cozy little dinner party at his? That wasn’t really her style.

Not to mention that Donna already seemed pretty drunk. The ride up here with her and Josh had been… odd. Something was definitely going on and she didn’t like the look of it.

\--

Toby opened the door to his apartment and was surprised to find Lou standing there.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at that award dinner?” He asked.

“I got bored.” She said. She held up a brown bag. “I brought pie.”

He held the door open wider so that she could come in.

\--

Lou looked up as footsteps sounded outside her office.

“All set?” Josh asked from the doorway.

"And ready to go." Lou replied, trying to sound flippant about it.

“Really?” He asked seriously and she regretted her tone. He looked back, over his shoulder and around the oddly quiet office. “I’m not sure I am.” He sagged against the doorframe.

“Not like this last time.” She stated.

It wasn’t a question but he answered it anyway.

“I didn’t stay till the end last time.” He laughed. “It wasn’t an end.”

“Neither is this.” She said. “It’s a temporary pause.”

“You believe that?” He asked, sounding a little bitter.

“Of course.” She insisted. “Look, we’re down but we’re not out of the game just yet.” She regarded him steadily. “Well maybe you are, but I’m not.”

He smiled wryly, then looked up at the clocks.

“46 minutes to go.” He said.

“Where’s Donna?” She asked.

He let out a heavy sigh.

“At home with the kids.” He replied. “We’re doing the whole family meal thing.” He looked over at her. “What about you?”

She shook her head.

"Just me getting reacquainted with my apartment. I barely remember what it looks like.”

“Why don’t you come home with us?” He suggested. “The apartment can survive one more night without you.”

“No, I really couldn’t…”

“Donna won't mind. She’ll have made enough to feed an army. Annabeth’s coming and,” He shrugged. “You’re basically part of the family too. I don’t like the idea of you being alone tonight.” He looked very directly at her. “Not tonight.”

"One last order, boss?" She joked.

“No.” He smiled. “Just a friend trying to look out for you.”

Lou looked down and laughed, then looked back up at him.

“Okay then.”

“Great!” He enthused. He pushed away from the wall. “I better go, you know, get my stuff… and ring Donna, let her know.”

“Yeah.” She said.

He started off.

“Josh?” She called and he spun on his heel to face her. “Thanks.”

He grinned, walked backwards for a few steps, then smoothly turned and carried on walking.

Lou smiled to herself again as she wondered when the hell it was on this crazy trip that she’d seemed to acquire a life.

\--

“Rare to see you in the big town these days Donna.” Lou said as they settled into the booth.

“I had some people I needed to see.” She replied as she picked up the menu.

“Well, it’s always nice to see an old friend.”

They smiled at each other.

A waitress arrived and Lou ordered a burger and fries, and a large whiskey. Donna ordered a chicken salad and a glass of white wine. The waitress left.

"Have they decided on a candidate for Flynn’s seat yet?” Lou asked.

“Yes.” Donna smiled. “Me.”

“Wow.” Lou grinned. “That’s perfect. You’ll be great.”

“Well, I need to get elected first.” Donna replied, looking away self-deprecatingly. “And on that subject…” She looked back at Lou. “I don’t suppose I could persuade you to take some time, and run the campaign for me.”

Lou was taken aback.

“What about Josh?” She asked.

Donna licked her lips as she looked away again. Lou spotted the sheen of tears in her eyes before she did.

“The kids and I are staying with friends right now.” She said.

“Oh Donna.” Lou said softly, reaching out a hand to hold hers on the table.

“After all the times I’ve supported him…” Donna looked up and the tears fell.

Lou immediately shuffled around the seat and pulled her into a hug.

“He’s such an ass.” She said. “Of course, I’ll do the campaign.”

\--

Lou parked her rental car in the lot and headed into the hotel.

It had been one hell of a night. There'd been moments when she'd been ready to kill the pair of them. She thought for the millionth time that her life had been so much simpler before Joshua and Donnatella Lyman had crash landed into it.

Inside the hotel, she headed for the elevator. She wasn’t sure what it was that made her stop and turn towards the bar.

There was just one person in there, sat alone at the counter. With a wry smile, she changed direction and headed over to him.

“I thought you were going straight back to New York yesterday.” She opened. “It being show night tonight.”

Toby looked up from his drink, not seeming all that surprised to see her.

"Did Josh and Donna sort themselves out?" He asked.

Lou slid onto the barstool opposite him

“Only after nearly having sex in a parking lot.” She told him.

“What?” He asked incredulously.

“You know what they’re like.” She said. “They never do things the easy way.”

“That’s true.” He laughed.

“They’re gonna be fine.” She said. “Why aren’t you in New York?” She asked again.

“They can do without me for one night.” He said, dismissively.

“Don’t say that.” She replied.

“You think I should make sure I’m indispensable?” He laughed.

“No, I think you love doing it, so you shouldn't let yourself get into a funk.” She said directly.

“You’re concerned about my mental health?”

“No, I just love the way you write the show when you’re happy.”

He laughed again.

“You’re concerned for the show?” He asked.

“Hell yes.” She said emphatically. “You’re the most vocal and incisive opposition this administration has. Which I know is a damning indictment of my team…”

“You want the party to behave more like a late night comedy show?” He asked in a tone of disbelief.

“Well that’d be better than the daytime circus they’re putting on now.” She replied. “We’re less than a year from the mid-terms, with an increasingly unpopular administration in the White House and we have no one standing up to them… except you.”

"I think you’re giving the show too much credit..."

“I’m trying to give the credit to you.” She cut in.

Startled, he looked at her but she wasn’t looking at him.

“What we need is a load of really good candidates, people like Donna, not a crop of soulless robots.” She said.

“Good luck finding them. At this point you’d probably have to grow them from scratch.” He took a hearty swig of his drink.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. He looked back at her. "We grow them from scratch, _and_ do what we can with what we have already.”

“How you propose to do that?”

She beamed at him.

“Let’s go.” She said.

“Go where?” He frowned.

\--

Josh blearily answered the door and gazed at them in confusion.

“Do you know what time it is?” He asked.

“Who is it?” Donna’s voice came from inside. She appeared behind him. Like him, she dressed in a thick navy blue robe.

“Lou and Toby, apparently.” He told her.

“Can we come in?” Lou asked.

Resigned, Josh swung the door wider to let them in.

Lou immediately headed into the sitting room, with Toby trudging along behind her. Josh and Donna brought up the rear.

“This couldn’t wait till morning?” Donna asked as Josh turned on a couple of lamps.

Toby and Lou each took a chair and Josh and Donna settled onto the couch opposite. Lou noticed that they sat right next to each other, with no space between them, automatically entangling all four of their hands together as they settled. It flashed through her mind that it was a nice thing to see them like that. She hadn’t noticed until now that they hadn’t looked so much like a couple in a long time.

But that wasn’t the important thing right now.

“What’s the thing you hate most in the world?” She asked Josh.

“Republicans.” Donna instantly answered before he had a chance to say anything. “And salads.”

He turned and smiled at her. They leant forward and shared a quick kiss.

“Um, guys?” Toby said, calling their attention.

They looked a little sheepish as they turned back.

"Okay, so what’s the thing you hate the _next_ most?” Lou persisted.

“That the party isn’t doing enough to _beat_ the Republicans.” Josh answered. “There’s too many people feathering their own nests and making too many compromises for too little. Everyone’s so focused on the minutiae that they ignore the bigger picture.”

“What say that you and I set about changing that?” She smiled.

“You and me?” He asked. “How?”

“We work with candidates to help change the conversation from the ground up.” She said.

“Aren’t there already consultancy firms that do that?” He smiled. “Isn’t there both literally and metaphorically a whole street full of them?”

"They’re not us. _You_ took an unknown congressman and turned him into a Presidential nominee. _We_ made him into a President.” She said. “Let’s do it again, but not just with one candidate, and not just at the top of the tree. We do it all down the branches.”

“In that case though we had a solid base to start from. Santos was special.” He glanced at Donna. “That doesn’t come along...”

“Oh you and your cults of personality, Josh! You found one; we can find more. We can find dozens. And, if they’re not quite perfect, we can make them better.”

“You’re serious about this?” Donna asked.

“She dragged me over here at 2am.” Toby reminded her.

"What _are_ you doing still here?” Josh asked. “Didn’t you have a show tonight?”

Toby shifted uncomfortably.

“I took the night off.” He said.

“And you stayed _here_?” Josh was surprised.

“Yeah.” He replied. Lou didn’t notice that he cast a very quick look towards her. “I wanted to, er, make sure you and Donna were okay.”

“Oh Toby.” Donna said and smiled at him. “Josh told me that it was you who got him to go the meeting. Thank you.”

Toby looked embarrassed.

“You were the one who talked me into doing the show. I owed you one.” He replied.

Josh was looking at Donna in surprise.

“You did?” He asked her. “You never told me that.”

“She was very persuasive.” Toby interjected.

Donna looked embarrassed now, and uncomfortable about meeting Josh’s eyes. He was still watching her intently, obviously shocked that she hadn’t shared that with him. It looked, despite the cute couple stuff, as if they still had a few things to work through.

“So Josh,” Lou cut in, deliberately trying to break the sudden tension. “Whadda’ya say?” He turned back to focus on her. “Shall we get the old team back together and give changing the world another little spin?”

“You’re really serious about this?” He asked, leaning towards her.

“A couple of big cheeses like us… I think we’re amongst the few who really can make the difference.” She insisted.

Josh paused, the wheels in his head very obviously turning.

“What do you think?” He asked Donna.

“I think it’s past time you went back to Washington and did what you were born to do.” She answered.

“You just want me out from under your feet.” He accused with a smile.

“I was planning on coming with you.” She replied. “To fill a seat in Congress.” They grinned at each other.

Josh turned to Toby.

“How about you?” He asked.

“I have a job.” Toby replied flatly. “I’m not following you while you go all… Don Quixote.”

“You think it’s a stupid idea?”

“I didn’t say that...” He replied.

“You likened me to a madman tilting at windmills!” Josh exclaimed.

“I meant Lou.” He stated. “You’re more like her, horse.”

“So you’re calling _me_ a madman?” Lou threw in indignantly. “And, possibly, manipulative?”

“No.” He stuttered in frustration. “Look, forget that I called anyone Don Quixote!”

"And a horse!” Josh pointed out.

“What are you saying Toby?” Donna asked calmly.

There was a small moment of calm.

“I think it’s crazy and probably won't achieve anything.” He finally said. “That you’re going to inevitably be disappointed by the results.”

Lou and Josh both reacted with renewed emphatic gestures of annoyed frustration.

“But,” Toby added firmly, overriding them. “But, if there’s any two people who’ll give it their best shot, then it’s you two.”

They both calmed and looked at him with matching expressions of surprise. Donna just smiled.

“If Leo were here, he’d call you out as all kinds of stupid,” Toby continued. “But then he’d tell you go for it anyway.”

“Never doubt that a small group of people can change the world.” Donna said softly.

“Magnus Caseum Consulting.” Josh said suddenly, a smile forming on his face.

Toby chuckled.

Lou shook her head and laughed.

Donna frowned.

“I don’t… Is that Latin?” She asked. Her shoulders drooped. “Am I the only one in the room that doesn’t speak Latin?!” She threw her hands up. “You’re all elitist scum, you know that? One day the proletariat will rise up against even you.”

“I thought you said you weren’t a communist?” Josh teased her with a cheeky grin.

She smiled back at him.

"It means big cheese." Toby informed her.

Donna looked thoughtful for a moment, then laughed too.

"Leo would like that." She said.

"Okay so," Josh began, throwing an arm around Donna’s shoulder and drawing her close. "With Donna here as the - hopefully _not_ revolutionary - representative of the people to keep us elitist scum honest… we’re really gonna do this?”

“You bet your ass we are.” Lou emphatically agreed.

"I’m going back to New York to make a TV show.” Toby said.

"Also to help keep us honest." Lou said.

Toby looked over at her and found her looking back. He snorted a small laugh and shook his head.

“Perhaps we should all go to bed now.” Donna said.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

“I didn’t mean…” She hastily added.

“Perhaps, _you_ _and I_ should go to be bed now.” Josh jumped in, getting to his feet and extending a hand to help her up. “And Toby and Lou can go back to their hotel.”

“Where we will be sleeping totally separately.” Lou added as she stood up.

“Yes.” Toby agreed, as he got to his feet too.

“Night guys.” Josh smiled, leading Donna by the hand out of the room. “You’re alright letting yourselves out?”

“We’ll be fine.” Toby agreed.

"I’ll be back over tomorrow Josh, so we can talk details.” Lou replied.

“Not too early, huh?”

"Plenty of time." She agreed.

“Night.” Donna smiled as her and Josh went upstairs.

Toby and Lou exchanged awkward glances.

"Why didn't you go back to New York?" She asked him.

“I don’t know.” He replied honestly. “But I’m glad I didn’t.”

\--

Lou stood at the side of the room filled with the waiting press.

To her right was John Hoynes and, God, was she amazed that he was standing with them on this.

To her left were the rest of them, the usual suspects, all here to support Donna. They weren’t saying much, mostly shifting nervously. They’d all read the statement she about to give.

The whole buzz in the room heightened as Josh and Donna walked in. With a poignant look at each other, she went to the podium and he joined them at the side of the room. Sam welcomed him with a firm handshake, which Josh returned with a grateful smile.

Donna’s bodyguard, Malcolm, had walked in with them. He pointedly took up a position to her left, between her and the assembled press.

All eyes turned to Donna.

The bandage on her arm wasn’t the only sign of her recent ordeal. Her determination was written all over her face.

The room went quiet as she shifted her papers on the podium.

“Two days ago I did a tv debate where I said something that many people feel is obvious. That guns are a big problem in this country. My opponent in that debate argued that guns don’t kill people, people do.”

“After walking out of that tv studio, a person with a gun took a shot at me because he thought that I wanted to take his gun away from him. He considered shooting me to be an act of self defence.”

“He came with a gun, which he bought legally, with no waiting period and no questions asked about why he wanted it.”

“If anyone else out there wants to shoot me for saying that guns are a problem, then understand this… yes, I do want to take your gun away.”

\--

The staff had gathered around the big TV screen in the Magnus Caseum office to watch the funeral.

President Enlow’s death had been so sudden and completely unexpected that most, like the country, were still in shock over it. He’d been a symbol of such hope after the last administration that no one was quite sure what would happen now.

Lou and Margaret were stood near the back. Margaret was openly crying, dotting at her eyes with a tissue. Enlow had been a client of theirs and Margaret had dealt with him often. Lou put a hand on her shoulder and Margaret sent her a grateful smile.

New President Marino stepped up to deliver the Eulogy. As the camera panned across the Cathedral, Lou briefly spotted Josh and Donna in the crowd.

A phone started ringing and Lou realised that it was coming from her office. She wondered who on Earth would be calling in the middle of this, but she went to her office and answered it.

“Lou Thornton.”

“I have an idea I want to run past you…”

“Amy, you do know what’s happening right now, don’t you?”

“I know.” The clipped tones came back. “But the process doesn’t stop because one person dies.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you may be a little too pragmatic?” Lou asked. “Bordering on callous perhaps?”

“It’s been mentioned.” Amy replied.

She didn’t sound like she minded that much. 

"What's your idea?" Lou sighed.

\--

“Good morning, Governor.” Lou began. “I’m calling to go over the arrangements for the VP’s visit…”

“Morning Lou.” He replied, his smile evident in his voice. “You can still call me Sam you know… and I’m very much looking forward to Donna coming out here next week.”

\--

Lou walked into Josh’s office in the campaign HQ in Nashua to find him leaning back in his chair, with a pen in his mouth, staring at the ceiling.

“Working hard then.” She commented wryly. 

He straightened up to look at her, the pen getting played with in both hands now.

“Just marvelling at getting to start a primary campaign for a first time candidate with actual money to play with.” He grinned. “It’s a new experience for me.”

“That’s what happens when you’re backing the front runner for a change.” She returned.

"Doesn't mean we've got in the bag though." He replied, frowning. “It’s still gonna be a tough fight.”

“You know what I love about you, Josh?” She asked. “Your eternal optimism.”

He chuckled.

“Tillman’s gonna be the one to beat.” She said soberly.

\--

Charlie and Lou stood outside the hotel room door.

“I’m not doing this.” Charlie said.

“Wasn’t this sort of thing your job once?” Lou asked.

“Emphasis on once.” He replied. “That was a long time ago. Didn’t you do this with Santos?”

“Only when I had to.” She replied.

The door was suddenly opened to reveal a robe clad Josh.

“Are you two coming in, or are you just gonna argue some more in the hallway?” He asked.

"We didn't want to disturb you..." Charlie began.

They walked into the room to find that Donna was in bed, drinking coffee and nibbling on a slice of toast.

"Morning.” She smiled brightly at them.

Charlie froze.

“I once walked in on Santos to find him with his hand up his wife’s unbuttoned shirt.” Josh smiled.

“What a lovely experience for you.” Lou commented.

“Not really.” He replied ruefully. “But it’s how things are gonna be from now on. All of us have to get used to it.”

\--

Lou and Peter stood outside the bedroom door.

She hated having to be the one to do this, especially tonight, but they needed to know. She nodded at Peter and he knocked firmly on the door.

“Come in.” A voice called from inside.

He opened the door and went a short way in, closing the door a little behind him.

"Madam President, Lou’s here and needs to see you urgently.”

The door was opened wider and his face appeared. He gestured her inside.

Josh and Donna were sat on the couch, dressed casually, with glasses of champagne in their hands.

“Sorry to interrupt.” She said.

“It’s okay.” Donna said with a wry smile. “We knew were suspending the no interruptions on our anniversary rule for a few years.”

She turned the smile to Josh, who smiled back. She turned back to Lou.

“What is it?” She asked seriously.

“There’s been an explosion on an oil rig in the Gulf of Mexico.”

\--

"Hello?"

“What _was_ that?” Lou demanded angrily into the phone.

“Lou?” Toby asked.

"You weren't expecting me to call after that?!” She demanded.

“No, I was totally expecting the Spanish Inquisition.” There was laughter in his voice.

“You’re trying to be funny?” She asked, settling on the corner of her desk. “You called us weak on healthcare, Toby. Your next call’ll probably be from Josh, who I guarantee will be yelling ten times louder than I am.”

"I’ll let it go to voicemail.” She could hear him smiling.

"Why’d you do it?” She asked.

"Because you're being weak on healthcare." He said simply.

“You’re not the voice of our conscience, Toby.” She replied.

There was silence for a few seconds, then, matter of factly: “Yes I am.”

Lou laughed, and smiled.

“You are so full of yourself.” She breathed.

"When am I gonna get to see you again?” He asked softly.

Lou closed her eyes and sighed.

\--

Lou watched his stiff back as he poured the whiskey into two glasses.

He turned around and handed her one of them.

"Thanks." She said as she took it.

He went back behind his desk and wearily sat down. He took a sip, then looked at his glass as he rolled slowly it between his hands.

“How’s she holding up?” Lou asked.

“She’s wrestling with troop deployments for a fight she doesn’t agree with.” He sighed. “And I’ve got no better advice for her than that we have to do this.”

Lou watched him silently for a minute.

"You have to do for her exactly what you'd for anyone else." She finally said.

He looked up at her, his eyes intense.

“She needs you to do that, Josh.”

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again.

“You can’t let the fact that you love her stop you from doing the job she needs you to do.” She continued with a twisted smile. “She’d be the first one to kick your ass if she thought you were doing that.”

He looked away and laughed.

“She would.” He said.

“She knew there’d be days like this when she signed up for it.” Lou said. “She’s served three Presidents, Josh. She’s been in the room. Do you really doubt that she can handle it?”

“No.” He said instantly, confidently. “It’s not her that I doubt.”

\--

Lou laughed as Josh and Donna danced around the hotel suite.

The results has just finished coming in. Donna was officially re-nominated as the Democratic candidate for the Presidency. It had mostly been a formality, her approval ratings were stupidly high, but they knew better than to be complacent about these things.

They’d taken Sellner’s challenge for the symbolic gesture it was and used it to publicly debate the issues. Media consensus was that the Dems were on a roll, whilst the Republicans scrambled to hurl petty insults at them. Donna’s Presidency had brought a hearty, sexist streak out, especially evident on the Internet and talk radio.

But for tonight, none of that mattered. That was tomorrow’s race.

Charlie appeared in front of her and pulled Lou to her feet, so they could join Josh and Donna in the dancing.

And the room was filled with laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> The stories in the series should really be read in the order that they’re numbered because them being in the wrong chronological order is deliberate. However, if you want to keep the chronology straight, here’s the order. [Series Chronology](http://globaldominationenterprises.com/story_westwing_chronology.asp)


End file.
